


Thread

by DiamondsxStags



Series: OTP: I will hold the bowl of venom [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, why? because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: Every man faces his comeuppance, and Gods are no exception.Or, the time Loki got his mouth sewn shut.





	

For the first time in her life, Sigyn was grateful that her sons were bedridden. They had been ill for nearly a week now, a fever of some sort, and Sigyn had been so caught up in worry, fearing for the lives of her boys, that others were beginning to comment on her health. But today, Sigyn thanked the Norns that they were not well-enough to leave their rooms, as she was sure she would not be able to keep them from seeing this.

 

She had known that Loki’s trickster ways would spell disaster for him one day, and that he would one day have to face some kind of consequence. After all, the patience of Odin and Frigga could only be relied on for so long. But a part of Sigyn had held out some kind of hope that Loki would be able to avoid punishment, work his silver tongue in a way that would eventually result with him walking away unscatched. He was good at that, had been since they were children. If he was able to escape punishment for what happened to Baldr, then surely he could get away with anything. But there were dwarves and a bet involved this time, and Sigyn knew that dwarves took bets seriously and would not rest until they had gotten satisfaction. And for them, satisfaction seemed to be Loki getting his mouth sewn shut.

 

Sigyn had protested, tried to persuade the dwarves to consider another course of action. But alas, she did not possess her husband’s way with words and she felt that even if she did, it probably would not have worked. So she was forced to watch as Loki, shackled like a common thief, was pushed onto his knees, his head pulled back by his hair and sneering at the dwarf before him who held the needle. She clenched her fists, so tightly that she could feel her nails in her palms, but stood still, along with the rest of the court. It seemed the dwarves wanted as large of an audience as possible.

 

If Sigyn had known what was to happen, she would’ve done something. Pulled a trick of some sort, create some kind of confusion, anything, rather than witness what came next.

 

The dwarf put on a pair of thick leather gloves, which was the first sign to Sigyn that something wasn’t right. She had sewn things many times before, including flesh, without using gloves. And dwarves were master smiths, so surely something as simple as sewing would be easy? So why the gloves? Sigyn, along with everyone else, soon saw why.

 

From a small pouch that hung from his belt, the dwarf pulled out a long piece of thread. It was golden and even from where she stood, Sigyn could see the faint glow of intense heat, even little wisps of steam as it was held up in the cool air of the throne room. She yelled, not entirely sure if she had really said anything or just made some kind of incomprehensible noise, and rushed forward, pushing nobles and courtiers aside, trying to reach Loki. But she was stopped, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

 

She turned, wild-eyed, and saw Thor standing before her, her small wrist clasped in his large hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but Thor shook his head. He looked grim and Sigyn knew that he didn’t like this either, could tell from the tightness of his grip and the white of his knuckles that he had expected something different as well. Anything Sigyn might have said died on her tongue. She looked back at Loki, who was looking at her with wide eyes. His sneer was gone, replaced by a look of panic. That made it worse.

 

After the first stitch, Sigyn looked away. Loki’s screams filled the room, interrupted only by the occasional curse, and when everything was silent again, Sigyn knew that it was done.

 

She looked back and saw that Loki’s hands were unshackled and he was bent over, shaking like a maiden on her wedding night. This time, when she ran to him, no one stopped her.

 

As the room was slowly vacated, voices hushed and eyes pointedly looking away from her and her husband, Sigyn took Loki’s face in her trembling hands and lifted it to look at her. Tears were stinging his eyes and had created marks on his face and blisters had already started to form around his lips. Sigyn gently brushed the very tip of a finger against one of the stitches, and pulled her hand back with a yelp. She could still see the steam, and the faint glow the thread emitted, almost like it was mocking her.

 

_ “We have him now.” _ It seemed to say, snickering and snide.  _ “What good is a silver tongued trickster without a mouth?” _

  
For the first time in her life, Sigyn hoped her sons would remain sick, just for a little longer, until this nightmare was over, so they would never have to see their father like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short and not that great but listen. i read this post: http://psychoticmangle.tumblr.com/post/156834613614/fuckyeahnorsemythology-thetricksterpath so i had to Write A Thing, just to get it out of my system. i intentionally left it ambiguous as to whether or not i was setting in the mcu or norse myth so u can decide for urself, the tags are so people can find it regardless of the setting.
> 
> i love logyn ok shut up.


End file.
